It's all about the plastic
by StoryGeek123
Summary: What happens when Dexter and Debra get called to a crime scene and Debra is convinced her brother is the murderer, but he's determined to prove he isn't.


**EXT. WAREHOUSE - DOWNTOWN MIAMI - DAY**

DEXTER MORGAN gets out of his car at the almost entirely burned up ruins of a warehouse, on West Flagler Street. He notices his sister, who's surrounded by firefighters and other cops. She signals him to come to the side and talk to her, away from everyone else.

DEBRA  
What the fuck Dexter! You promised me you would call when you felt that urge again!

DEXTER  
Calm down, Debra. What are you talking about?

DEBRA  
Don't fucking lie to me Dexter! This crime scene has your name written all over it! The victim is naked on a table, wrapped in fucking plastic and the killer started cutting her to pieces.

DEXTER  
Debra this is ridiculous, certainly you're not suggesting that every murder-victim wrapped in plastic was killed by me? You know I work by a code, I would never just kill someone without a good reason.

DEBRA  
Yeah but that's just the thing, Dexter, she fits your little code perfectly. She allegedly stalked five people and killed one, but was never convicted due to a lack of evidence.

DEXTER  
Okay that does sound like someone who deserves to be killed. But I promised you I would try not to give into my urge and I didn't. I did not kill this woman and if you let me examine the crime scene, I can prove it. Debra stares at him for a long time and then nods and walks back to the ruins, followed by an exited looking Dexter. They stop at the body and are greeted by SGT. ANGEL BATISTA.

ANGEL  
Well, well if it isn't the famous Dexter, honoring us with his presence.

DEXTER  
Good morning to you too Angel, what

have we got?

ANGEL  
Joy Kavanaugh, she's 42 years old, never married, no kids, no living relatives and she has been working at Walmart since she was 16. Apparently Joy puts groceries in plastic bags.

DEXTER  
Plastic bags? How ironic that know she's the one wrapped in plastic.

DEBRA  
And more importantly she was arrested six months ago after an anonymous tip saying that she was a serial stalker who had just killed one of her victims. The police never found any proof of stalking behavior, nor a body for that matter.

DEXTER  
Then what made them think she was the perpetrator?

ANGEL  
The stalker always left plastic Walmart bags for her victims, when they searched her place the uniforms found plastic bags everywhere. I mean bags in all different sizes and colors, in every inch of the place. When they asked Joy about it, she just said that she liked collecting plastic bags, I'm telling you, this chick was totally _Loca_. And all the victims reported that they were helped by her at the store. Anyway, I have to go and call the arresting officer now. Good luck Dexter.

Angel leaves the crime scene, Debra and Dexter are left standing over the body alone.

DEBRA  
Are you still saying that you didn't kill her? 'Cause I believe that the evidence is piling up against you Dexter.

DEXTER  
Come on Debra, Ever since you've known about my secret I've been honest with you, why would I lie about this murder, when you know how many I've committed in the past?

DEBRA  
I don't fucking know Dexter, I don't exactly understand why the fuck you do the shit you do!

DEXTER  
Just think about it, this whole thing isn't anything like the way I usually kill people.

DEBRA  
We both now that you aren't afraid of setting a building on fire Dexter.

DEXTER  
Yes, but we also both know that when I set a building on fire there's no evidence left. In this case the body didn't even burn enough to prevent identification.

DEBRA  
I don't know Dexter, you change things up sometimes don't you?

DEXTER  
It's more than just the burning building that isn't my style.

DEBRA  
Really? What else?

DEXTER  
It's not my usual brand of plastic wrap. The cuts are sloppy, not surgical like mine. I would have disposed of the body right away and most importantly there is no proof that she is in fact the stalker. I always do my homework before going in for the kill.

DEBRA  
This is all so messed up, I have no idea if I can trust what you are saying. I don't know if you would call me if you 'saw blood' again.

DEXTER  
But I did call you, remember on that parking lot? I haven't killed anyone since you saw me at the church. You can trust me Deb. Now I think we should try to figure out which one of her victims, or their families, would go so far as to actually kill Joy and in such a poetic way.

DEBRA  
Fuck, Dexter, you sound like you admire this killer!

DEXTER  
Not so much admire, as that I'm curious as the who would kill in a fashion so similar to mine.

DEBRA  
I don't know if I believe you Dexter, but I do think that you follow Dad's code, and this doesn't seem to fit in there, so for now let's just assume that you aren't the killer. That means the real perpetrator is still out there and we have to find him.


End file.
